Lightning is the sudden electrostatic discharge between electrically charged regions of clouds and strikes either other charged regions of clouds or the ground. It is one of the most substantial hazards presented to mankind by the weather, and if it discharges into a house, tower, or other structure, can cause significant damage including injury, fire, structural damage, or, even in the case of a minor lightning strike, substantial damage to electronic devices. Lightning in an area striking the ground naturally tends towards hitting the highest point, whether it is the roof of a building, a tree, a tower, etc.
Based upon this premise, air terminals (or “lightning rods”) may be used to protect a structure from damage. Air terminals have historically consisted of a long piece of metal attached to the highest portion of a structure. As these pieces of metal are potentially sharp, they may present a hazard to an individual working around them. Air terminals may also be visually unattractive, as they distract from the lines and the contours of the structure itself, and extend over the structure.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an air terminal which is both safe for individuals working around it and is visually appealing.